failed
by cherrizii
Summary: [naruhina][slight sasusaku] they were both addicted to it. they would do anything to get their stuff. becoming clean was impossible right now. but maybe everything would be alright if the became addicted to each other.
1. introduction: he

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Title**: Failed

**Author**: cherrizii

**Pairing**: Naru/Hina ; Sasu/Saku/Kiba

**Warning**: Mature Content (ooh, but we all know you _want_ to read that.)

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in NARUTO. I just own the plot.

**Authors Note:** My first story (or my first published one, so to say). I have to inform you that English is not my mother language, for I come from Germany. So I'm extremely sorry for the mistakes that (will surely) come up. Moreover, this story is Alternate Universe. And, yeah.. that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

I.

Slowly he marched along the dimly lit street, only pausing every few minutes to look at the dark windows of the shops, the deserted alleys, the rare human presences in this area.

He pushed the hood further over his head, not to disguise himself, but to shield him from the reality that he was facing even more as he was approaching the evenly hooded figure at the end of the secluded alley.

Keeping a little distance to the other man, Naruto reached into his pocket to check the amount of money he had left. Oh, but that would not be enough for a week. He'd have to earn some money again – whether it was with working or stealing, he didn't know yet.

But all that mattered now was that he got what he needed. And _oh_, he needed it badly.

"Teme", he muttered as a greeting and reluctantly gave the money to the already outstretched hand of his companion.

"That's all, dobe? Thought you might've made more money last week."

"Shut up! I… was busy. I had no time to earn some money!" Naruto defended himself.

"Hn. As if you ever earned it, Dobe. You steal it most of the time, just to remind you."

"As if you're any better?"

This brought a smirk upon the face of his company. They quickly exchanged the stuff that Naruto couldn't wait to get in his hands, and he eagerly lifted it to his nose and smelled deep.

"Finally," he sighed, "I've had nothing for a whole week!"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and teme, tomorrow is the day we meet up with Kiba and the others – don't you wiggle your way out of it! Sakura-chan wants you to come!", Naruto added excitedly.

_Again. It was always the same._

"Hn."

"Talkative as always. Whatever… the 'Dollhouse' seems to have a new waitress, 'cute little girl', as Shikamaru put it. I think I'm gonna check her out then. So be sure to come." Naruto started to walk away, but stopped beside Sasuke just to whisper something.

"And be sure to bring some stuff with you. I think I'm gonna have some money tomorrow. Alright?"

And without waiting for an answer, he lifted a hand to salute his companion and walked away in the depths of the night.

"Hn. That's gotta be interesting.", Sasuke murmured and took off in the opposite direction.

-

* * *

first story. this is not much, but the continuation is already done and only needs to be uploaded. i just want to know your reactions. love - cherrizii


	2. introduction: she

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Title**: Failed

**Author**: cherrizii

**Pairing**: Naru/Hina ; Sasu/Saku/Kiba

**Warning**: Mature Content (ooh, but we all know you _want_ to read that.)

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in NARUTO. I just own the plot.

**Authors Note:** My first story (or my first published one, so to say). I have to inform you that English is not my mother language, for I come from Germany. So I'm extremely sorry for the mistakes that (will surely) come up. Moreover, this story is Alternate Universe. And, yeah.. that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata tried to pull her coat tighter around her, but the material was quite hard and unfortunately there wasn't much of it, which made said action impossible.

Sighing under her breath, she prepared herself mentally for another night in the 'Dollhouse'. Not only was it like a gathering for prostitutes, but it was also the meeting point for the drug-addicted in the town.

Like her.

She didn't know or try to comprehend why she felt such a longing after this stuff, why she always needed her pills to escape the mess of her life.

It wasn't all that bad, actually.

_..yeah. sure._

There was just the fact that her father had thrown her out of the house, the fact that her younger sister (younger! Hanabi was always acting as though she was ten years older than Hinata) treated her like scum, the fact that she couldn't earn money properly (which probably came from her damn shyness and inability to voice her thoughts and thus always remained silent), or the fact that she was addicted to drugs.

Which had resulted in her being fired in nearly every job she had tried.

She clutched the pills in her pocket, and closed her eyes. They were her only hope. If she took her pills, everything was alright. She was a better person then. Her despair and her loneliness and the whole damn mess she was in was washed away.

Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes to reveal a determined look, she pushed the doors of the 'Dollhouse' open. Instantly there was smoke, she could smell it, and she could smell drugs. A lot of them.

Without a glance at the visitors (although there were not much of them, it was too early for that), Hinata pushed her way past the billard tables and he bars, only to push open another door that had a sign on it which read 'employees only'.

She murmured a greeting to the crowded room, and a few of the girls (there were almost no male employees, the boss made sure of that) smiled at her or acknowleged her presence with a nod. She passed Sakura, who grinned at her and said "Hi, Hinata-chan!", rounded a corner and went into the empty dressing room.

She let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. There was it again; the feeling of uneasiness. With trembling fingers she fished out the pill package and swallowed two pills at the same time.

Nervously she changed into her waitress dress and leaned against the wall.

_Breathe. Calm. In, Out, In, Out.._

"What's up? Are you ready?", a voice asked.

Startled, Hinata looked up and saw the slim figure of Haruno Sakura, calmly standing in the doorway. Her pink hair (which made her one of the most wanted girls in the 'Dollhouse') was cut shortly, the green eyes curious and her red lips smiling. Her slim but well trained body (she was a dancer, after all) slowly moved in Hinata's direction.

Hinata looked away and pushed her beloved pills deeper into her pocket. The effect on her had already begun: she felt free and self-confident… a little like Sakura, whom she envied a lot (not only because of her looks) and who was now standing in front of her.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright? Did something happen?", she asked, and couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"I'm fine. Let's go, I'm ready.", Hinata replied, stowing away her bag and coat. Finally she looked up at Sakura and lightly pushed her out of the room with a small smile.

_It was all so easy now._

"Oh, Hina-chan, did I tell you that Sasuke-kun is going to come tonight?", Sakura started. "You know, this night, he's going to be mine, at last..", she added in a seductive voice, and Hinata believed that whoever this Sasuke-person was, if Sakura talked to him in this voice, he would be hers in a few seconds.

"Well, I wish you good luck then… but I'm sure you'll get your chance.", Hinata said, smiling a little.

"Aw, thank you, Hina-chan. You're sweet, you know that? I think I really have come to like you in the few days you have been working here…", Sakura grinned, and stepped out into the main hall just to jump on the higher located dance floor and to start her dancing at the pole.

Hinata looked at her for a moment, and at the way her body moved… But then decided to get to work, or else the boss would get angry. And she really needed the job.

Positioning herself behind the bar, she watched the club grow fuller and fuller. This was the normal amount of people that the 'Dollhouse' was used to, being one of the most visited clubs in the area.

"Oi! Give that back to me! Teme!... Shika, do something against this bastard!", a male voice shouted.

"…would be too troublesome.", another, lazy, dragged voice replied.

Hinata observed their table and noticed that they had no drinks. So she walked up to them, it was a quite large group of mostly men (although there were a few girls with them), and they seemed to be her age, maybe a few years older.

"Excuse me, what would you like to drink?", she asked politely, but not smiling.

"Hm?", the loudest of the group turned around (for Hinata was standing right behind him), and he and Hinata simultaneously let out a gasp. She knew this boy. It was Naruto-kun, her beloved Naruto-kun! She had always admired him… what was he doing here? She tried to calm herself. This was just an ordinary customer, like all the others…

"Hey, I know you! You went to High School with me, right? What's your name again?...Hina..? I thnk it was Hina..", he thought aloud.

"Nearly. It's Hinata. And we _did_ go to school together.", she said, calm on the outside, but she was so excited that he still knew her, that he could remember her name (or part of it), that she had left some kind of impression on him… She smiled at him, for her mood had just become a thousand times better.

_The pill in her pocket was forgotten for a moment._

-

so, the next part which is a whole lot longer and a whole lot more informative. i actually didn't want them to meet each other this early, but ah well... please review! love - cherrizii

oh, and something else: has anyone else read naruto chapter 376? because i wonder if the prophecy maybe meant naruto, not pain. whatever. pain is awesome even without a prophecy.


	3. introduction: them

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Title**: Failed

**Author**: cherrizii

**Pairing**: Naru/Hina ; Sasu/Saku/Kiba

**Warning**: Mature Content (ooh, but we all know you _want_ to read that.)

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in NARUTO. I just own the plot.

**Authors Note:** My first story (or my first published one, so to say). I have to inform you that English is not my mother language, for I come from Germany. So I'm extremely sorry for the mistakes that (will surely) come up. Moreover, this story is Alternate Universe. And, yeah.. that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun.

_Naruto-kun._

It was impossible to concentrate with him being here. She remembered blushing and looking away whenever she had seen him in their High School. It was already a miracle that Uzumaki Naruto, the sweet, funny, good-natured, playful and amazing guy in her year, had noticed _her_. Hinata.

Shy. Embarrassed. Quiet. Strange. Unpretty. Hopeless. Weird. (He even called her that once.)

It was a miracle.

She closed her eyes tightly and quickly thanked God that she was here and Naruto-kun was here and _**he remembered her**_. The thought resulted in a light blush on her cheeks.

Somehow, she felt even better than she had ever felt after taking her pills.

* * *

Meanwhile, the club became fuller and fuller. Couples pressed themselves through the big entrance door, having to wait a long time because the security guy decided that the 'Dollhouse' was already full enough.

Luckily, they already had a table, their drinks had been served (by that dark-haired girl with the pale eyes that Naruto somehow seemed to know from school) and there were already a few girls dancing at the poles.

It couldn't be better, Inuzuka Kiba thought.

There was even Sakura-chan, right in front of him. He would talk to her once she was done with her work today. She was not only hot, but intelligent as well. The only thing that was strange was her non-existing infatuation with Kiba and her crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

The bastard.

He knew; he knew so well that Sakura-chan didn't only think he was nice, that she wanted much more of him and that right now.

But Kiba was not going to lose. Although he was not the only one who liked the female (Naruto had loudly declared his crush on her a few months ago, when they had met each other for the first time, and was promptly rewarded with a well-aimed punch right into his face), he assumed his chances were pretty high. Uchiha didn't even spare her a glance and avoided all unnecessary conversation with her. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Sakura from having the hots for him.

But Kiba could afford everything. He could give her everything she wanted. Everything. He had an expensive car, enough money to live a few years without working, and was the most popular bachelor of the city. And he was an expert in bed. This was something where he could beat Uchiha easily.

The wild boy snickered quietly, which went unnoticed by the young Uchiha. Naruto, however, noticed his glance at Sasuke and Sakura-chan. The blond also turned to look at his female friend.

Sakura-chan was really pretty, it was a pity that she wanted the bastard. Naruto watched her move her body in a way that he would never be capable of, and realized not for the first time that she wasn't the right one for him. Of course, she had everything a woman should have, but there was some connection missing that Naruto himself couldn't describe properly.

He had thought about that for a while now. Of course he wanted some long relationship, to meet the girl that he would spend his life with forever, but for now he would also be happy for any contact with a girl. He was way too young to commit himself to a long-term relationship now. He would just take whatever he'd get. That was his philosophy.

Still, it bothered him sometimes that there were people like Shikamaru and Ino who had already found each other and assured everyone else that they were never going to let each other go. He sometimes envied them.

But then again, he was glad to have this freedom. After all, who would want a loser like him?

Unaware of being watched by Shikamaru, he let his glance wander through the dimly lit room. Pausing by Ino, who was done with her dancing for now, had a break for half an hour and stopped by to let herself fall on a chair and start babbling as usual, Naruto looked at her briefly and watched the other girls in the room.

He could tell that most of them had come with their boyfriends (or current sex-relationship for that matter), and those who had not were already engaged in deep conversations or more.

Humming quietly to the music, Naruto slowly stood up, ignored the glances of his friends and made his way to the toilets. Stopping at the bar, he saw that pale, black-haired girl again, Hinata. Grinning, he pulled out a little of the weed he had earlier gotten from Sasuke, and with a last look at Hinata, he vanished into the toilet room.

* * *

Slowly she cleaned the glass she was holding. She had to be careful not to cut herself, for she was trembling so much because of nervousness. Naruto-kun had looked at her. And he had grinned. Seductively.

_Oh, how she wanted him._

Embarassed about her own thoughts, she blushed and looked on the floor. Sighing, she put the glass back on the counter and waited for some customers.

"Hyuuga? Is everything alright?"

Startled, Hinata turned around. It was Masashi Yukanza, the manager of the 'Dollhouse'. He was quite old, probably about 45 years (and yes, in her opinion that meant old, considering how most of the people she knew were not older than 20), already had grey hair, but was not very nice. In fact, Hinata had the impression that if she made just one little mistake, she would instantly be fired.

Of course he knew that she was addicted to drugs, or if he didn't he surely assumed. However, it didn't matter to him. Everyone here was addicted to drugs or had at least already tried them. She was not sure, but she thought that Yukanza did like drugs as well. Which was probably the reason why he had offered her the job in full knowledge that she had this little problem.

( "Hey, Sweetie. You need a job? You look lost.", he had smirked down on her.

She had looked up, surprised that someone even talked to her when she looked like mess. She had cried again because of her father and he miserable situation, her hair was unkempt and she had not slept the whole night. And then there was this stranger, asking her if she wanted a job?!

"A-actually, I do need a job… B-but.. I don't think that y-you.. would want.. m-me..", she stuttered and fell silent. Her stutter was returning again. Of course, she had not taken her pills and was as shy as always.

"Well, you're pretty and I think you could need the money for some, uh, _stuff_… I don't care about your life or personality, as long as you do your job." Grinning, he put an arm around her shoulders. Hinata wanted to push him away, but she was afraid to. "I could offer you a position as a waitress at the 'Dollhouse'… How does that sound?", he continued.

"I.. g-guess I could give it a… try..?", she said quietly. She did need a job after all, how else should she pay her rent? She might as well try it out.

"Alright, then I'm gonna see you there tomorrow, eight o' clock.", he smiled (she didn't know if it was real or faked), released her and left with a wink.

The next day she hurried there. )

Smiling slightly, she nodded. "Yes."

He smirked. "Good. You've got the rest of the evening off."

"_Wh-What?",_ she exclaimed. She had the whole evening for herself? That was nice of him! And she didn't even work here so long…

"Your shift is done for today. Tomorrow, you're gonna be here at eight o' clock again. Got that?", he said in a more serious tone.

"Y-yes. Thank you very much. Good night.", she quickly excused herself and hurried to the dressing room. Changing into her normal clothes, she smiled a little.

* * *

A few minutes later, she stepped out into the cool night. Fishing her pills out of her pocket, she quickly swallowed one and just stoodthere in the dark.

The fresh air was really nice. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Images of her old home flooded into her mind, of Hanabi screaming at her, Neji looking at her as if she was scum, her father scrutinizing her every move and telling her that he was ashamed of her…

But that was the past. She had no contact with them since moving out, and she couldn't wish for more. She now had her freedom. And that was like heaven.

"Is that you, Hinata?!"

Gasping, she spun around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Uzumaki Naruto, who was standing awfully close behind her and grinned down at her.

_Naruto-kun.. he's so near…_

She could say that taking her pills was a good decision, for otherwise she would have fainted right before him. He looked so breathtakingly good with his flashing blue eyes, the ruffled blond (she thought it was more golden) hair that couldn't seem to be tamed and his dazzling white smile.

But she needed to answer first! How embarassing!

"Naruto-kun! Yeah, it's me, Hinata.", she said, a little qieter than she had intended.

"What a coincidence! That's pretty cool… you know, I wanted to go home now, are you done with your work, too?", he started babbling immediately.

She nodded.

"Sooo…", he said smiling and put an arm around her (she felt like she could die any moment from happiness), "…want to catch up a bit? I'd like to know what you've been up to the last few years!"

"Uhm… alright..", she said sweetly (and melted from his smile).

"Then I suppose we could just walk around a bit and.. you know.. talk or something." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along and started talking again.

She couldn't be happier.

She didn't know, however, that he was just searching for a girl to spend his night with.

Maybe that would have reduced her happiness a little bit.

_**Maybe.**_

* * *

I suppose that this chapter came out pretty well (for my standards, haha). I like the relationship between Naruto and Hinata at the moment... and I'm sorry that there was no Saku x anyone - action in this chapter, although Kiba lustered a little. XD;

You have to keep in mind that Naruto and Hinata both are a little OOC, which is done on purpose. Remember, they are on drugs. If they are not, they are as they are normally.

Woot! Hinata is appearing in the next episode of Shippuden! I'm so happy!

Love, cherrizii


End file.
